What We Do
by violetcracks
Summary: It was a week I hated with a passion only another eleven year old would understand. I always saw it as the one week out of the year I wouldn't see my best friend, and I dreaded it. Until you invited me to come. Drabble
1. Chapter 1

Age 11

I remember your family talking about this trip every year.

You'd all get excited the week leading up and once you got back it was all you could talk about.

I had always remembered it as the one week out of the year I didn't get to see my best friend.

But this year you invited my dad and I.

My dad couldn't go the whole week because they needed him at the station, but he promised to come up for a couple of days.

He said I could go as long as we slept in separate rooms.

He doesn't understand that you're _just_ my best friend, even if you are a boy.

But Esme said you, Alice, and I could sleep in the tent you always put up in the living room at the house.

As long as Alice is there…

Emmett says he's too old for stuff like that so he's staying in the actual bedroom.

But we both know he'll cave

We swim everyday even though the water is freezing

When my dad comes up with the boat you and I wake up extra early to go fishing with him and your dad.

We make s'mores by the fire every night and stay up late while everyone else is asleep, talking in the tent with the flashlight.

Halfway through the week when Emmett asks if he can sleep in the tent too, we let him.

By the end of the week I don't want to go home.

You've turned a week that I dreaded every year to one I'll cherish.

You tell me that this year's trip was the best one ever because I was there.

You make me promise to come every year.

You've already asked your parents and they've said yes.

So I do.


	2. Chapter 2

Age 12

It rains everyday this year except for Thursday, and on that one sunny day I think we spend 10 minutes of it inside while the sun is still out.

Emmett doesn't sleep in the tent with us this year.

But he's 14 now and headed to high school, so we understand.

I successfully survived 6th grade but it was only because you were there with me.

Alice is glad to be going into 6th grade because she'll be in the same school with us again.

You tell her the 8th graders will stuff her in lockers because she's so small.

But I know you'll walk her to class every day until she begs you to stop.

Despite the rain we manage to find something exciting to do every day, because with you it's never boring.

My dad doesn't come up this year because the weather isn't good for fishing.

Esme makes homemade cookie dough and that night we sneak it into the tent and eat all of it.

She pretends to be mad as she makes another batch the next day.

We know she doesn't care because she lets us each have a spoonful when she's done.

You're a little taller this year and I'm worried you won't fit in the tent by next summer.

You promise that if you don't fit we'll build a new tent.

So we do.


	3. Chapter 3

Age 13

My mom wants me to visit her in Arizona this summer because she says it's been too long since she's seen me.

She wants me to stay for three weeks, the last one being the week your family is going to the beach house.

You look so sad when I tell you this and I know I wear the same expression.

I tell her I can't go because I'm going somewhere else the last week.

She tells me I can go next year.

But this is my favorite week of the entire year we're talking about, so I throw the biggest temper tantrum I can muster up.

My dad talks her into it and in the end I get the two weeks before the beach house and three days during Christmas vacation with my mom.

But I don't even care about Christmas because I'd give up anything for this week with you.

We're teenagers now, so when Emmett and his friend Ben go into town to see a movie, we go with them.

Alice is annoyed that she can't go but we promise to go with her next year.

So we do.


	4. Chapter 4

Age 14

We walk into town with Emmett and Alice and explore the tourist shops.

You buy me a shark tooth necklace and put it around my neck while Alice makes kissy faces at us.

We roll our eyes and laugh, but we both blush at the gesture.

I buy you the same necklace and you wear it, even though Emmett tells you guys don't wear necklaces.

But you think it's cool so you wear it.

That night we go to the church carnival and ride the spinning rides over and over again.

Alice eats so much cotton candy we think she'll explode.

Emmett dares me to go on the Ferris wheel because he knows I don't like heights.

But I'm stubborn so I get in line anyway.

We're at the front of the line before I look up and see how high it is.

I chicken out.

You tell Emmett to shut up when he laughs at me, and you win me a fish to make me feel better.

You tell me that I don't have to do anything I don't want to do.

You promise that we'll conquer my fear together some day.

So we do.


	5. Chapter 5

Age 15

Alice brings her friend Kate this year and Emmett's girlfriend Maggie comes up for a day, so their both occupied.

But we don't need them, we have each other.

Esme says we can't sleep in the living room together this year because we're too old and it's "inappropriate."

You bunk with Emmett while I stay in the living room with Alice and Kate.

But we sneak outside and talk while everyone else is asleep.

You bring your camera and take pictures for your photography class while I write in my notebook.

We climb the rocks along the shore to find things to take pictures of and I trip and twist my ankle.

You pick me up and carry me all the way back to the house.

You hold my hand the entire time your dad's looking at it and wrapping it in gauze.

It's the summer I realize you may have the same crush on me as I do on you.

You promise you won't do anything without me the whole trip.

I can't go to the carnival to try the Ferris wheel like you said we could because of my foot.

I tell you to go have fun.

You promise to stay with me.

So you do.


	6. Chapter 6

Age 16

Esme gets emotional a lot this week because Emmet graduated and she knows he probably won't come next year, even though he promises he will.

He brings his new girlfriend Stephine and we all agree that she is the dumbest person on the face of the earth.

Your getting your license soon so your excited.

Alice is annoyed because she broke her leg and her cast doesn't come off until next week.

I'm so unbelievably happy because Christina Rolland asked you out last week and you said no.

She's the most sought after girl in school and you said no.

And you put your arm around my shoulder at the fire last night.

The past year you've been doing little things like that, that let me know how you feel.

And I've been returning them all the same.

We go to the carnival again this year with Stephanie and Emmet.

We walk up to the ferris wheel and you grab my shaking hand and squeeze it.

We get on and you put your arm around my shoulder and just like that i'm calm.

I can hear Stephanie tell Emmett that she can see her house from up here and we laugh because we all live almost two hours away.

Im a little uneasy the fist few times we go around but after a while I find I kind of like it.

I don't even flinch when it stops and were at the very top.

Your arm is still around me.

I turn my head and look at you.

You have the most beautiful green eyes i've ever seen.

At first we just stare at each other.

I'm tired of waiting for it, so I lean in and kiss you and it's so perfect.

When you pull back and smile that smile of yours I decide I love ferris wheels.

You ask "can we do that again?" and at first I think you mean the ferris wheel, but when I nod and you lean in I know what you're talking about.

You want to kiss again.

So we do.

**Hey everyone, sorry there's been no authors note before this. This will probably be about 15 chapters long.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**Reviews are awesome :) **


	7. Chapter 7

Age 17

You and I drive up together this year in the car your parents just helped you buy for your birthday.

You drive with your left hand on the wheel and your right on the console, your fingers intertwined with mine.

We pass the time singing along with the radio and go through a bag of twizzlers.

We take the long way, driving by the water so you can stop and take pictures.

Esme calls and tells us to hurry up because Emmet is already there and were wasting time with him.

He's not staying the whole week because of his practice schedule for football.

You tell her to relax because the drive up day doesn't count anyway.

I smile and close my eyes thinking about how wonderful the past year has been with you.

I remember my favorite day out of all of them...

_The first snow fall of the year was December 2__nd._

_We were in your living room, sitting on the floor studying for midterms and eating chinese food._

_I remember you turning to me with this shit eating grin on your face._

_"Come with me" you smiled and grabbed my hand, hoisted me up and led me out your front door._

_"Edward what are you-" but I stopped when I saw it was snowing. _

_Then it was me dragging you out of the house and out into the middle of street to stand in the falling snow._

_I dropped your hand, lifted my arms and turned my face up to the sky with my eyes closed._

_I spun around in circles catching snow on my face._

_You laughed "I love you"_

_"I love you too" I said._

_That was when I opened my eyes to meet yours._

_We realized at the same time that it was the first time we'd ever said that to each other._

_But after hearing it for the first time I decided I wanted to hear it all the time._

_Our widened eyes went back to normal as you engulfed me in your arms and kissed me under the falling snow._

_It would have lasted longer if it wasn't for the car that came up behind us and beeped their horn so we would get out of the way._

I opened my eyes and blinked away the day-dream just as you said goodbye to your mom and hung up.

"I love you" I tell you because it feels amazing every time I say it

and I want to hear you say it back

So you do


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry about the delayed update, hopefully this longer chapter makes up for it :)**

Age 18

This year we waste no time in getting to the house.

We don't want to waste a second driving because it's our last summer here before we go away for college.

We were lucky enough to be accepted into schools not even a half an hour away from each other.

We recently picked an apartment that meets about halfway between the two that we plan to move into together.

Even though our parents were apprehensive about it, they agreed.

My dad said we could as long as we "be careful", or as Esme more blatantly exclaimed "don't make me a grandmother yet."

When in reality we were both still virgins, we agreed that we should wait until we were a little older.

But that was last year.

Emmett is coming up for the end of the week and Esme and Carlisle drive to seattle to pick him up from the airport.

Alice goes shopping with our friend Angela a little after they leave.

I have a feeling Esme and Carlisle thought Alice would be home.

The house is peaceful as we lounge on the couch.

You scroll through your camera with your head on my lap, and I work on a short story in my notebook.

The quiet's interrupted with a rumble of thunder.

Alice calls and tells us her and Angela are going wait out the rain in town.

After a few minutes you lift your head and kiss your way up my stomach, between my breasts and stop just before my collar-bone.

"Hi" you whisper, lifting your head to look me in the eyes.

I sit up and pull your lips to mine.

I hold your face in my hands and you pull me close.

You have your arms tight around my waist and I never want to stop kissing you.

Before I know it my sweatshirt is off and you're bare chested.

I wrap my arms around your neck and my legs around your waist as you pick me up to carry me to your room.

We only make it a few feet before the power goes off.

You stumble blindly in the dark towards your room and we laugh entire way there.

Its late afternoon and it's just light enough outside coming in through the windows, so we can see each other.

You lay me on the bed.

We take our time finishing undressing each other and relish the moments together.

We make love for the first time.

We lay together after, listening as the last of the rain makes its way through town.

You trace patterns on my hip and I stroke your hair as your head rests on my shoulder.

You kiss up my neck to my ear and whisper "let's do it again."

So we do.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for another delay. I didn't have power for a few days due to the hurricane. **

Age 19

Esme cries when she see's us this year because we haven't seen everyone since Christmas.

We bring Jasper and Charlotte, and it's obvious that Alice likes Jasper.

She's especially pleased when we tell her Jasper and Charlotte are twins, not a couple.

Emmett calls and says he can't make it and Esme cries again.

We lay out on the beach most days snuggled up together.

I write in my notebook and you take pictures.

You ask me what I'm writing about.

I peck your lips and tell you it's a poem.

You raise your eyebrow in a silent question. _About what?_

"Your eyes," I blush "and the way they speak without words."

We lock gazes and I read your eyes _I love _y_ou_, they say.

I hope you can read mine replying, _I love you._

But I reinforce the statement with a kiss, just to make sure.

Esme cries again on the last day because it's Alice's last summer before college.

She's going to New York to follow her dreams, and we wouldn't want it any other way.

She probably won't make it next summer.

I tell you that maybe we can get her to come, if we bring Jasper again.

You grimace and I laugh.

She leaves threes days after we get back home.

You hug her the longest and make her promise to stay in touch.

"For mom's sake" you say when I know you're really saying "for my sake"

So she does


	10. Chapter 10

**There's really no excuse for the delay i'm just really lazy. Chapter 11 will be up soon I promise.**

**Thanks for reading, reviews are awesome.**

Age 21

Apparently Alice wasn't the only one with a crush last year.

Jasper secretly found her number and started contacting her in New York.

He even went there a few times, to "visit his parents" that conveniently live there.

She flings herself at him when she shows up, and they kiss.

You look like a fish out of water with your mouth open, gaping at them.

You want to be angry.

But she looks so happy.

We're not surprised when Emmett brings Rosalie again.

This is the longest he's ever been with anyone.

You find out from Emmett that he's going to ask her to marry him.

I'm not surprised then either.

And I'm not surprised at all when she says yes.

They're so happy together it's almost nauseating.

But I can't blame them, we're the same way.

I ask you, "do you believe in soul mates?"

You think for a moment.

Then you turn and pull me close by my belt loops.

"I believe in us, and that's the same thing."

Your so cheesy and I love it so much.

You kiss the smirk off my lips.

And we kiss and kiss and kiss.

We hear Jasper yell, "get a room!."

So we do.


	11. Chapter 11

**A quick update as promised.**

Age 22

The happiness that was around us last year, is now tainted.

There's a lot of tension this year.

Not with us.

Not with Rose and Em.

With Alice and Jasper.

Their whole long distance relationship apparently became too difficult and blew up a few months ago.

Jasper didn't tell us.

Alice didn't tell us.

So we invited him.

He shows up like he said he would.

With a girl.

And she's _not _Alice.

Alice arrives last and Jasper's new "friend" opens the door.

She introduces herself as Maria, Jasper's girlfriend.

Alice's face is stone for the rest of the night.

You want to kick Jasper out or more preferably kick his ass.

But Alice says it's fine, she doesn't care what he does.

We _all _know that's a lie.

We go to a bar in town one night.

Alice stays as far away from Jasper and Maria as possible.

So far that after a while we lose sight of her.

Until Rose points her out.

She's in the corner…making out with a nameless guy.

They break apart and he says something in her ear, she nods and they start to head towards the door.

Jaspers up and out of his seat before we can even react to what's going on, but then we're qucikly following him.

"Where the hell do you think you're going Alice?" He seethes.

"Why do you care?" she spits back tugging at the stranger's hand to pull him out the door.

She offers one last statement, "Go back to your _girlfriend _Jasper."

We all turn to look at Maria who's completely unaware of the situation, ordering drinks at the bar.

By the time we've turned back around Alice and the guy are gone.

You and I are about to run after her when Jasper speaks up.

"Just let her go, she's a grown woman she can do whatever she wants."

Jaspers right, we can't control Alice.

He walks about towards Rose and Em, beckoning us to follow.

So reluctantly… we do.

**Alright, don't give up on me now. That's probably the most drama that's going to happen in this story. It will all work out in the end, have some faith.**

**Thank you so much for reading.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Don't worry this chapter is drama free I promise!**

Age 23

Alice and Jasper don't come this year.

We give them space.

Aside from their absence everything is normal.

Everybody else is here, even newlywed Emmett and Rose.

Everyone is happy.

You ask me to come take a walk one afternoon on the cliffs where I sprained my ankle.

We reach the same spot that I fell and there's a blanket waiting for us.

I throw you a questioning look and you just smile and gesture towards the blanket.

I kiss your cheek.

We sit and cuddle.

You pull out your camera, and start taking pictures.

You hand me the camera asking my opinion.

I scroll through the pictures admiring how talented you are.

I skip past one and stop my eyes wide.

I quickly flip back and stare.

There's a picture of a black box.

A ring box.

Next to it there's a note card that reads "look up".

So I do and I am so glad that I did.

Because you're on one knee next to me, holding that same box, now displaying a beautiful ring and a new note card.

This one reads: Marry me?

I grab the note card and a pen from my notebook.

I write something on the card and hand you the camera to take a picture.

I hold up the note card and smile so wide it hurts.

You smile as you look through the viewfinder because you can read the note.

But after you take the picture you ask anyway, "yes?"

"Yes" I laugh out before I launch myself at you.

I manage to get in a few more yes's in between kisses before you pull away.

You're out of breath as you say "let's get married here, next summer."

So we do.


	13. Chapter 13

**So sorry for the delay, I've been sick and lazy the past week or so.**

**Here's chapter 13 **

Age 24

It rains on the morning of our wedding.

It's still raining around noon time.

But as the ceremony approaches the rain stops and the sun makes an appearance.

Our wedding is relatively small and the sand is wet, but as long as I get to call you my husband at the end of the day I couldn't care less.

Charlie takes my arm and walks me to you.

You smile my favorite Edward smile, the one that involves your whole face.

Your eyes slightly squinted but shining so bright.

Your nose scrunched up.

Your cheeks lifted, pulling the corners of your mouth with it.

It's the smile that tells me your nothing but happy.

I want to make you smile like that every day.

The minister's words pass by in a blur.

When he asks, you say, "I do."

When he asks me I whisper, "I do" the words only for you.

When you cradle my face in your hands and kiss me, it's like our perfect first kiss, and all the other perfect kisses we've shared throughout the years all over again.

As we kiss, the sky's open up and it starts raining again, hard.

We pull away slowly and laugh as everyone else scrambles towards the reception tent.

We let them run; we're too busy kissing again.

We get completely soaked in the process

Someone must have finally noticed our absence and they send Emmett out to get us.

Later on when everything's settled down some we sway together, still damp, on the dance floor.

I look over your shoulder and see Alice and Jasper dancing together too.

It's only a matter of time before they get back together if they aren't already, I smile.

You see me smiling and smile too, then you kiss my smile.

The night dwindles down and everyone, especially the very pregnant Rosalie, is exhausted.

Everyone migrates to their cars until it's just you and I with the beach house all to ourselves.

We've already been here a week with everyone else.

They're all driving back home tomorrow and spending the night at a hotel in town.

We're staying an extra week before flying to Hawaii for another week.

You tell me you have a surprise for me as you carry me across the threshold.

You bring me to the living room and my heart melts.

You set up a tent just like we did when we were little.

With pillows upon pillows underneath and white Christmas light around the outside.

Except this time in the tent we don't tell stories all night.

We make love.

Later on as we lay under the tent you tell me you want to keep coming every year, you want to bring our kids every year.

"Of course" I smile at you.

So we do.

**Only a few more to go.**

**Reviews are much appreciated.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Well, I totally suck for taking so long to update. It was a combination of laziness and writer's block that kept you waiting (if you were waiting). This story's coming to a close and I didn't want the last chapters to be unsatisfactory so I took a little extra time to make sure this wasn't completely awful.**

**Sorry it's short**

Age 25

We watch Emmett and Rosalie try to help their son walk on the sand by the water.

You rub my swollen belly as a lean back against your chest.

"That will be us next year, with our son." You whisper to me before placing a kiss behind my ear.

Esme calls out from the back door "Alice and Jasper are here!"

Emmett scoops up little Connor and we follow them inside.

We attack them with hugs; no one has seen them in a while.

Alice throws her arms around Rosalie and my eyes lock on her hands.

Specifically her left hand.

Even more precisely, her fourth finger.

My gaze shifts up and she's staring at me with wide eyes.

She knows I've seen it.

"Alice…" I start accusingly.

She gives me a silent plea with her eyes.

"Well you'd better explain"

"Explain what?" Esme asks.

Alice sighs and gestures towards the living room "How about we all take a seat?"

She speaks again once everyone's settled "So Jasper and I-"

But that's all she gets out before Esme spots the rings and all hell breaks loose.

I manage to gather pieces of the story through the commotion

They drove all the way here from New York.

Nevada was one of their stops.

They were there they thought, why not?

And here they are.

"It's not that big of a deal." Alice protests

Esme's exasperated "I missed my baby's wedding! What do you mean it's not a big deal?"

"We can have another ceremony with the whole family okay?"

Esme tries to stay mad but she's too happy for them, "Okay fine" she huffs.

So we do.

**Only one or two more chapters to go.**

**Thank you so much for reading.**

**Reviews are awesome.**


End file.
